The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding the technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies will typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
There are several types of sleep-disordered breathing including, for example, habitual snoring and obstructive sleep apnea. In obstructive sleep apnea or OSA, as muscle tone in the back of the throat relaxes during sleep, tissue collapses and can obstruct breathing. Symptoms of OSA typically include loud snoring, restless sleep, and daytime sleepiness. Chronic OSA can result in low blood oxygen (hypoxemia), daytime fatigue, memory problems, cardiovascular problems, sleep deprivation of a bed partner and/or other complications.
Continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is generally considered a mainstay of treatment for severe obstructive sleep apnea. In some cases, CPAP devices may be poorly tolerated or even rejected because the cumbersome and intrusive nature of the CPAP mask and associated strapping.
Oral orthotic devices are an effective way to control mild to moderate OSA and/or snoring, and are typically found to be less cumbersome than CPAP devices. Moreover, a CPAP mask can be attached to an oral orthotic device for enhanced comfort and stability. Oral orthotic devices for the treatment sleep-disordered breathing are similar to orthodontic appliances. In general, oral orthotic devices for the treatment of sleep-disordered breathing move and stabilize the lower jaw in, for example, a forward position in an effort to create and maintain a patient's upper airway during sleep.
Although a number of oral orthotic devices and/or systems for treatment of sleep-disordered breathing are commercially available, such devices are typically expensive and cumbersome to change to a particular individual's needs. In many cases, if changes are required, a completely new device must be manufactured. If it is determined that a particular type of oral orthotic device is not optimal for use by a particular patient and it is desired to fit the patient with another type of oral orthotic device, a completely new device must be manufactured, resulting in significant delay and expense.